Love Happens
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Yuki Hanasu is a new student at Seiyo Boarding school. See what happens when she meets new friends, friends from the past and also has to share a room with the legendary 'Hinamori Amu'. Summary sucks x AMUTO,RIMAHIKO,KUTAU R
1. A New Life

_**Emma: Heyy x I haven't finished my last story yet but i got a great idea for a new story... So please enjoy. Btw i am still going to write more of Missing You but i feel the need to start writing this story before i forget it. I do not own shugo Chara in any way. **_

_**Info:**_

_**Amu: 16**_

_**Yuki: 16 (female)**_

_**Yori: 16 (female)**_

_**Yaya: 15**_

_**Nagihiko: 16**_

_**Ikuto: 18**_

_**Utau: 17**_

_**Kukai: 17**_

_**Rima: 16**_

_**Kairi: 16**_

_**Yuichi: 16 ( male)**_

_***Pairings* - Amuto, Kutau,Tadori(Tadase, Yori), Rimahiko, Yairi(Yaya,Kairi), Yuiki (Yuki,Yuichi)**_

_**A/n: Yori, Yuki and Yuichi are my characters.**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**~My New Life~**_

_**YUKI'S POV**_

The alarm went off for the third time that morning. I rolled over on my bed and stared at the alarm clock.

'_8:15' _

_I'm gonna be late..._

I sat up on my bed and let out a yawm, streching my arms. I could hear my mum downstairs, shouting at my dad. It was probably an arguement over my new school. My mum was happy enough to let me go off to boarding school however my dad wasn't as keen on the idea. _They seem to be arguing alot lately not just about me..._

I ran to my closet to put on my new uniform. I put on my white shirt, my black mini skirt, my black high heels with knee-high black and white plaid socks, my black jacket with heart shaped buttons though i never fastened it up and i made my outfit look more funky by adding my black finger gloves and my black neck choker.

I dashed into the bathroom and brushed my long ,waist length green hair and tied into two ponytails with black ribbons. I brushed my teeth and put on my makeup. I put on my foundation and black eyeliner with pink lipstick, then i grabbed my suitcase and sprinted out of my house, after saying goodbye to my family.

* * *

I sprinted all the way to school, it wasn't that far away. I was attending Seiyo Boarding School this term. It didn't seem to long ago that i was studying in Europe but now i was back in my home country, Japan.

Seeing the school for the first time was creepy. It seemed like such an old school, some of the windows were smashed, the building looked like it was about to fall apart and there were patches missing from the roof. It looked scary, _I was going to be living here?_

A sudden voice spoke to me from behind.

"It's not as creepy as it looks, so don't be scared" A boy said with a slight smirk in his face. The boy had short black hair and bright emerald eyes. He wore a white shirt, green tie, black trousers and white trainers.

"A-As if i would be scared." I always tried to act cool. People from my old schools used to always adore me. I would be the idol for many girls and love of many boys. I recieved confessions on a daily basis and it got tiring after a while but i still did enjoy it.

"Yuichi" He whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Yuichi, and yours?" He insisted.

"Yuki Hanasu." After this he nodded his head and ran towards a group of people that were waving at him. In this group were four people.

The one on the right was a small blonde haired girl. Her hair was long and wavy and reached down to her waist. She wore a white shirt and a red tie, a black jumper and a black skirt.

The one next to her was a girl that looked younger than the other. She had caramel hair tied into two ponytails with two red ribbons. She wore a white shirt, red tie and a red skirt, white ankle socks and red flat shoes. She seemed to resemble a baby with how she acted.

The one one next to her was a purple haired boy. His hair reached his waist and he wore a black shirt, a green tie, a black blazer, blue 3/4 length trousers, knee high socks and black trainers.

The last one was a green haired girl just like me. She had long hair tied into two ribbons(also like me). Her ribbons were blue. She wore a white shirt and a green tie, **(a/n: boys were green ties and girls wear red however Yori likes wearing the green tie better) **she also wore a black cardigan but didn't button it up. She wore a green mini skirt and white knee high socks with black converse.

They stood there like they ruled the school. Yuichi went to join them and they stood there chatting to each other. I walked on acting likei didn't care at all.

* * *

I walked into the school building and reached the reception tobe assigned my room.

"I'm Yuki Hanasu, I-" I interupted by the lady at the reception desk.

"Yes, i have your key to your room here. Your roomate will be Hinamori Amu. Classes start tommorow." She gave me the keys and i left without another word.

On the key it said my room number, 145 D. It took me an hour searching through the halls until i finally found the right room. I took out the keys, unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was hard to find words to describe the room... _Large, special, Beautiful._ The outside of the school may look horrible but the inside was fancy. My room seemed special though...

The walls were painted black with a pink design through the middle. There was a wooden floor and two large beds at either side of the room. A dressing table at one side caught my attention... A teenage girl sitting on the chair.

There was only one word that popped into my mind at that point..._ cool._ She had shoulder length pink hair half of which was tied up with a black heart-shaped clip. She wore a black shirt, red tie, black mini skirt, red leg warmers, red and black choker around her neck and red finger gloves.

She seemed so cool and calm.

"Yo." she said with a smirk on her face. Her eyeliner was done very black and she hadred lipstick on.

"H-Hi" She turned back around and went back to fixing her hair.

After that there was a knock at the door.

Amu went to open it and at the other side stood a tall blue- haired teen boy. He dressed in black. Black shirt, black trousers and black trainers. He wore a cross necklace round his neck and seemed to be happy when he saw Amu.

"Yo." He said to Amu who's face just tinted a slight colour of pink. She hugged him and they walked out of the room together. I unpacked my things and headed out to explore...

* * *

I explored all over the school and the last place i hadn't been was the lunch room...

It was gigantic. As i walked in, the whole hall silenced. _What the hell was going on?_

After a few seconds of silence they turned their backs from me a continued on with their conversations. I saw Yuichi approaching me.

"Hey, Yuki, wanna sit with me and my friends." I nodded and followed him to where his friends were sitting. They all stared at me and i could hear them whispering to Yuichi asking who i was.

They broke the silence and introduced themselves. The blonde girl was called Mashiro Rima and the other 'baby- like' girl was Yuiki Yaya. The purple haired boy was called Fujisaki Nagihiko and the other girl similar to me was called Tsukasa Yori. Yuichi said his last name was Hotaru.

At that moment there was silence in the lunch room. Amu Hinamori and a group of people entered through the doors.

"What's Hinamori-san like?" I asked the group that sat next to me, who's eyes were focused on the group of 'goths' that just enteres the lunch room. At this comment everyone in the group stared at me.

"Well.. she went to our elementary school but we didn't talk much."Nagihiko replied.

"So.. what's up with them? I asked Nagihiko pointing to the group of 'goths' sitting two tables away.

"There Amu's fans, the blue-haired guy is Amu's boyfriend."

"Ohh..." I thought my roomate would be someone i could make friends with but i don't think me and Amu would make good friends.

Just then a figure appeared in the the lunch room... could it be?

Souma Kukai??

* * *

**Emma: Okay so i don't know what alot of people thought about my last staory but i seriously like this story. I came up with the idea in my sleep hehex I hope you enjoyed it x Please R & R x**


	2. Amu's Story

_**Emma: Hey! Everyone! 2nd Chapter! The first two are very boring just telling bout Yuki and Amu the next chapters will be way better when we find out Utau's dark secret. There is alot more secrets to come out especially a big one about Amu's step-mother!...**_

_**xxx~~~xxx**_

_**Emma: I do not own shugo chara . If i did then i would make the entire show about Amuto, kutau, rimahiko and no one else! x**_

_**New Characters!**_

_**Katie: 16**_

_**Hannah: 17**_

_**Rachel: 16**_

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**~Amu's Story~**_

_

* * *

_

_**~AMU'S POV~**_

It was another year. I sighed. I was sitting in the car as my step-mother drove me to school. My parents divorced two years ago and my dad got remarried. My mum died a year ago. It been lonely at my house ever since.

My step-mother doesn't care for me, she's just after my dads money. I saw her kissing some other man once and never talks to me. She sent me away to boarding school so i wouldn't get in her way. The only people i love are Ikuto, and my friends.

They were all waiting for me when I arrived at the school gates. Ikuto, Hannah, Rachel and Katie. Some of my fans waited behind them. We were in different years yet we were so close. Hannah and Katie both went to my elementary school whilst Rachel was my newest friend.

People at the school called us the 'goth' group and no one ever comes up and talks to us exept some of our fans.

"Amu, welcome back" Hannah called as I walked out the car. Hannah was the most gothic out of us all. She had long, wavy black hair and dark green eyes. She wore a black tank top and a black mini skirt. She had on her black converse with her black neck chocker. She was friendly to her friends but to anyone else she never said a word.

"Yo, everyone have a good summer?" I inquired.

"Yep, did you?" Rachel was the newest of the group. She had short black hair tied into a side pony tail and had pink highlights through her hair. She wore the school uniform but added her own style to it, which we all admired.

Katie was perhaps the loudest of us had the ability to make us happy and never was mean. People sometimes question why we let her into our group but the truth is that no one us wanted to act this way, not even Ikuto...

_

* * *

_

_It all started when we came to this school..._

_***FLASHBACK***_

_We were walking into our class, Hannah, Katie and I. We made a promise that no matter what happened we'd always be best friends. We wore our school uniforms but we added our own style to it._

_When we entered the whole class sat in silence._

_"Hey, where do we sit?" I asked the teacher in a voice a little louder than a whisper. The teacher pointed us to our seats, at the very back of the class. That's where i met him._

_His midnight blue hair was sweped over his face and his dark crystal blue eyes caught my attention like no one else's. He looked calm and cool. He wore the school uniform yet it looked cooler on him. _

_My seat was the one next to his._

_"Yo, the name's Amu" I tried to act cool when i spoke. I didn't want him to think i was a crazy fan girl._

_He didn't answer me just looked in the other direction. Katie looked at me with a worried expression in her face. It was then i realised that everyone in the entire room, including the teacher was staring at me._

_I heard whispers fly across the room. Like 'she's so cool' or 'cool and spicy'. The teacher glared at me and i quickly looked at the textbook infront of me._

_After hours of agony studying in class i was able to meet my roomate, it was none other than Ikuto. _

_After that we became close friends and all four of us hung out with eachother. That's when the rumors started.._

_Everyone just started calling us the 'goth' group so we decided to keep up the image we had recently set. We thought people would treat us differently if we acted more ourselves other than the 'cool and spicy goth' characters everyone thought we were. Every now and then i would like to wear something pink and glittery but how could i show that side of me after i had acted so cool. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_That is why we are the 'goths'._

I realised that I was lost in my own little world and quickly snapped back.

"My holiday was... not good at all..." I sighed, no holiday was good if it meant being away from all my friends and having to spend it with my wicked step-mother.

"Is she that wicked?" Ikuto asked. He was so coolyet so kind.

"More horid than anything" I stated. We all gigled quietly and headed to the front desk.

"We are here for-" Rachel was cut off by the old womens voice.

"Hinamori Amu, you'll be in room 145 D with ... Yuki Hanasu, Tsukomi Ikuto will be in room 47 C with Rachel Smith, Katie Thomson will room with Yori Tsukasa in room 89 G and finally Hannah Brown will be in 11 A with Tsukomi Utau" She finished and handed us our keys. There were new rules thatgrils and boys aren't allowed to share rooms anymore.

Rachel got to be with Ikuto and Hannahgot to be with Ikuto's sister, Utau. Katie has to sharea room with Yori like last year andi was stuck with the new girl... wonder what she'll be like.

I found my room and unpacked my things. The room was okay but i think it's a room that a loser would find beautiful. It was black and pink with wooden floors. It was boring. No posters. No carpet. Nothing special but i guess it will have to do.

I sat at the dressing table fixing my hair.I heard a key in the door and in came my roomate.

"Yo."

"H-hi" She seemed shy but she dressed alot like me, cool-like.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened to find my blue haired boyfriend at the other side.

"Yo" He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush. I walked with him out the room leaving Yuki all by herself. We walked down the hallway and i saw Utau coming our way.

"Ikuto, Amu."She whispered. She seemed different. Ikuto gave a worried expression as did I.

She walked away and in a mili second she was gone.

"Did something happen to her?"

"She's been going through somethings lately, lets not worry too much though." He lied. I could tell by the look in his face,he _was_ worried.

* * *

As we reached the lunch room door,my fans surrounded me. I triedto ignore them as i walked into the lunch room. As usual there was silence. From the corner of my eye i could see Yuki staring at me. What was her problem...

I sat down next to my friends and we chatted about the usual, our favourite bands.

There was another moment of silence as Souma Kukai entered the lunch room.

I saw Yuki get up and walk over to him.

She looked like she had met him before...

* * *

_**Emma: Yay! I'm done :) btw i was half asleep when writing this so it might not make sense :) Ideas?Tellme them! Just click the button below x**_


End file.
